Wicked
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Shelby takes Beth to see Wicked when she noticed playing Evilline was Rachel Barry, she take Beth bacjbstage to meet her but she's in for a surprise.


Wicked

Don't own Glee or Wicked. Note we have never seen Wicked but us girls really want to go see it.

Summery: Shelby takes her daughter to the show Wicked, where Shelby sees a familiar face in the case, her daughter wishing she could go back stage and meet the actors, Shelby says she knows one, but doesn't expect to see others

"I'm so excited mom!" said 10 year old Beth. She had long brown hair that was done in a French braid, and blue eyes. She had a heart shaped face that was dotted with freckles. She wore a green long sleeve floral print shirt with khaki capri's that stopped above the knees. She was wearing black boots.

"I'm glad, Beth." said her mother Shelby who had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt.

They past the poster that listed the cast, one name caught Shelby's full attention. Rachel Barry, her daughter.

"Rachel." she said quietly.

"Who's Rachel mom?" asked Beth who had heard her mother say the name.

"Just someone I know, she's playing Evillene." Shelby replied.

"Oh cool! Do you think you can get me in to meet her?" she asked her blue big and pleading.

"I'll see what I can do, I haven't talked to her in 10 years." replied Shelby.

'10 years,' thought Beth 'I'n 10 what if the only reason they haven't talked is because of me?' she wondered she only had half her story right, though.

They took their seats in the theater and the play began.

When it was over they were given a standing ovation.

"Can we go meet Rachel now mommy!" said Beth jumping up and down.

"We can try, come on." Shelby said grabbing her daughters hand and pulling her to the back stage.

"Wait here," Shelby told her daughter as she went up to the security guard.

The guard spoke. "May I help you ma'am?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Shelby smiled. "Yes, my daughter, Rachel Barry just preformed and me and her little sister wanted to congratulate her on a job well done." said Shelby putting on her best smile.

The man caved. "Ok you can go."

"Thanks, she'll be so glad," she turned to her daughter. "Come on Beth." Beth grabbed her mom's hand as they walked to the dressing room labeled 'Rachel Barry' she knocked.

"Come in!" said a voice. Shelby turned the door knob and what she saw shocked her, not only was Rachel there, but Quinn and Puck, and some others as well.

Everyone looked at Shelby and Beth, but Beth just stared at a tall girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes and the boy next to her who had brown hair and hazel eyes, 'Just like me.' she thought.

"Hey Shelby." said Rachel looking at at Shelby.

"Hi Rachel, we saw the play and my daughter wanted to meet you because I told her I knew you, she loves music." said Shelby.

"Really," she got down to eye level with Beth. "and what's your name?" she asked.

Beth replied. "Elizabeth Quinn Corcoran, but everyone calls me Beth." she replied cheerfully looking at Rachel. She didn't notice the two people she notice earlier look at Shelby. Their eyes darted to Beth then to Shelby. Shelby nodded, she got the message, 'is it our Beth?'

"What a beautiful name, I have a friend who named their daughter Beth after a song called 'Beth'." said Rachel.

"That's so cool!" said Beth. She looked around at the people who were in the room.

"Oh Shelby, Beth, these are some of my friends from my old Glee group 'The New Directions'" Rachel said as sage saw Beth look at the people around her.

"This is my fiancé, Finn Hudson, his step-brother Kurt, Kurt's husband, Blaine, one of my good friends Mercedes Jones, and Noah Pukerman, who we all call Puck, and his wife Quinn." finished Rachel

"She looked at Kurt and Blaine. "You two are gay?" She asked curiously.

"That's right." said Kurt.

"Cool one of my best friends, Blake is gay, but only me and his twin sister, Faith know about it." she said.

The group chuckled. Shelby looked at her watch. "Oh Beth, sweetheart it's time to go, you have a choir show tomorrow."

"Ok mom, by everyone." she said as she and her mom walked out the door. Shelby breathed a mental sign of relief, Beth had almost found out about Quinn and Puck.

She let is slide, right now she was to spend time with her little girl.

The end! What do you think? Tell us in a review. If it's crappy sorry blame Morgan she wrote this at 1:26am because she can't sleep.


End file.
